1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an engine sound control apparatus and control method that controls sounds generated by the actions of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology that controls the sound quality through interference between a booming sound, generated in the vehicle cabin mainly due to the vibratory noises of the engine, and a canceling sound is known (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. JP-A-HEI 6-27970). In the described technology, a specific frequency component of the primary source alone is left uncanceled, so that a sound of the specific frequency component is transmitted to the passenger compartment.
However, according to the above-described related art, since a sound actually generated by the engine is transmitted to the passenger compartment, it is difficult for passengers in a vehicle equipped with a multi-cylinder engine whose fundamental-order frequency is high to perceive a low frequency sound.